Trigger
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. "Bagaimana kalau kita dalam posisi menembak?" tawar pemuda di hadapan Akashi. "Tebak peluru siapa yang lebih cepat—siapa yang lebih dulu mati." Suara kokangan pistol terdengar dua kali. Dua seringai muncul di wajah masing-masing.


_Brak_!

Pintu ruangan itu terbanting keras. Sosok pemuda berusia 25 tahun di balik pintu menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya terengah-engah, lelah lantaran berlari dari tiga lantai di bawah ini menggunakan tangga, belum lagi harus mengurusi tikus-tikus kecil yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Wah, kau datang, Akashi," seseorang dari dalam sana menyahut, menyambut kedatangannya yang sudah orang itu duga.

Yang dipanggil 'Akashi', berusaha mengatur napasnya. Dasi hitam yang awalnya mengikat lehernya kini dia dilepas dan dilempar ke sembarang arah. Kakinya melangkah masuk, tak peduli dengan orang di seberang sana yang malah santai menatapnya, dengan kaki terangkat ke atas meja.

"Kau sudah kalah, Nijimura- _san_ ," Akashi menatapnya tajam.

 **X.x.X**

 **Trigger**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **implisit BL, AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU. "Bagaimana kalau kita dalam posisi menembak?" tawar pemuda di hadapan Akashi. "Tebak peluru siapa yang lebih cepat—siapa yang lebih dulu mati." Suara kokangan pistol terdengar dua kali. Dua seringai muncul di wajah masing-masing.**

 **X.x.X**

Nijimura terkekeh pelan. Masih dalam keadaan 'merasa tak terancam', dia menurunkan kedua kakinya dari meja yang sebatas dadanya lalu berdiri dari kursi putarnya. Tangan kanannya merogoh masuk mencari keberadaan benda kecil bernamakan 'pistol' dari dalam jasnya sementara kaki-kakinya berjalan memutari meja.

"Kau ...," suara geraman dari pemilik netra merah menarik atensinya. Dia menoleh sesaat dan tersenyum miring sebelum memainkan pistol yang sudah ditemukannya. "Hmm kenapa, Akashi?"

Decihan ludah terdengar setelahnya.

"Aa," dia yang lebih tua satu tahun merespon seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, "kau kaget karena aku adalah orang yang selama ini jadi buronanmu, Agen Rahasia Akashi Seijuurou?"

Netra kelabunya menatap balik, menabrakkan iris mereka yang berlainan warna. Keduanya memasang wajah datar yang sama, mata yang tenang namun penuh emosi berkecamuk di dalamnya.

Mereka abaikan sejenak suara ribut-ribut dari lantai bawah—suara teriakan juga tembakan tanpa henti. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting di sini, orang di hadapan mereka jauh lebih penting.

Nijimura menghela napas pendek.

"Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu kita bertemu. Jalan-jalan, makan di restoran bersama, ke bioskop, juga ...," ujung bibirnya terangkat beberapa mili, menciptakan senyuman tipis yang menyebalkan, "tidur bersama. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus senang karena bertemu denganmu lagi atau sedih karena ini hari perpisahan kita."

Diliriknya, tangan kiri Akashi yang tergantung di sisi tubuhnya mengepal erat; tentu tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pistol, kau tahu.

"Nijimura,"—wow, pemuda itu bahkan sampai kaget tidak ada sufiks ' _san_ ' dalam panggilannya tadi.

"Aku ...," jeda sebentar, yang berbicara mengambil napas agak banyak, "aku sungguh merasa dibohongi. Entah aku yang bodoh atau kau yang terlalu pintar bersembunyi."

"Keduanya—mungkin. Kupikir meski kita ada hubungan, kita sama sekali tak mencampuri urusan pribadi satu sama lain," balas Nijimura cuek.

Si merah mengambil langkah lebih dekat. Meski matanya memicing tajam, dia tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tak bisa disembunyikan oleh matanya sekalipun.

"Kau pernah berkata bahwa tidak akan menyakitiku. Tapi lihat yang sekarang terjadi. Aku harus membunuhmu, buronan yang selama ini dicari, salah satu pilar dari jaringan pembunuhan berantai internasional," pemuda itu berkata pahit. Setelah apa yang mereka lalui selama hampir tiga tahun ini, juga saat dibukanya kasus ini sejak lima tahun yang lalu, Akashi tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kebodohannya kali ini.

Memang, ternyata dia mengalami apa itu yang disebut 'cinta membutakan segalanya'.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ada beberapa tindakan Nijimura yang seharusnya bisa membuatnya curiga, namun selama dia tepis dengan berdalih pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan lihat apa akibat kecerobohannya ini. Jika saja dia sadar lebih awal, dia tidak harus melibatkan emosi sampai seperti ini, kan?

"Oi, Akashi," pria kelabu itu masih sibuk memerhatikan pistolnya, "aku hanya salah satu pilar. Masih ada—oh, ini bocoran—empat pilar lagi yang berada di bawah kepemimpinan langsung bos besar. Kalau kau berniat mengancam kami atau memaksa kami untuk memberitahukan lokasinya, maaf-maaf saja, kami tidak akan memberitahukannya."

Pemilik nama Seijuurou di sana mendengus geli. "Kami masih bisa mengorek data-datamu—data-data kalian, tahu. Jangan dikira hanya kalian saja yang pintar _hack_ atau semacamnya. Kita bahkan bisa saja mengirimkan penyusup," belanya. Sebenarnya bosnya memang mengirimkan penyusup—dan karena hal ini dia jadi merasa bahwa Nijimura, salah satu orang dengan jabatan tertinggi, menyusup dan menggali informasi melalui dirinya; menggelikan. Dia pikir mereka tidak tahu pekerjaan rahasia mereka ini satu sama lain tapi justru Akashi merasa orang itu memang memanfaatkan dirinya tanpa dia sadari.

Sebenarnya kapan kebodohannya akan berhenti?

"Hmm baguslah," Nijimura menyambung konversasi, "tapi kata-katamu tadi terdengar sangat sombong sampai-sampai aku ingin memompa pistolku dan menarik pelatuknya tepat di dahimu."

 _Deg_.

Entah perasaan dari mana, tapi yang jelas, melihat orang yang kau sayangi berkata seperti itu, Akashi merasa tadi sesaat jantungnya berdetak lebih keras.

Sungguh, melihat keadaan kali ini, dia ingin sekali menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Di saat, di depannya sana, orang yang memegang status lebih dari teman dengannya berkata dengan enteng kalau ingin membunuhnya, dia sendiri—bahkan hanya untuk sekadar mengangkat tangan kanannya—tak bisa barang sedikit pun.

"Nijimura."

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih untuk tiga tahunnya. Aku bahagia."

Lalu pemuda yang lebih tinggi tertawa.

"Itu pesan terakhirmu?" dia mengusap ujung matanya, "ah, kalau aku memang ditakdirkan mati sekarang, itu juga jadi pesan terakhirku. Tambahan, di sudut hatiku, aku masih mencintaimu—tapi pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan dan aku menyukai pekerjaanku."

Akashi akui dia tertegun mendengarnya, namun dia juga mencintai pekerjaannya ini. Dia orang yang menyukai kebenaran dan keadilan. Kejahatan tingkat tinggi seperti yang dilakukan Nijimura, takkan pernah dia maafkan seumur hidupnya. Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak orang yang terbunuh—entah karena pembunuhan berencana, mati akibat bahan kimia, dan masih ada sederet hal lainnya yang tidak mau dia sebut lebih banyak.

"A—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita dalam posisi menembak?" tawar pemuda di hadapan Akashi. "Tebak peluru siapa yang lebih cepat—siapa yang lebih dulu mati."

Suara kokangan pistol terdengar dua kali.

Dua seringai muncul di wajah masing-masing.

Mereka berdua melangkah mendekat sembari saling mengacungkan pistol. Tepat ketika posisi mereka sudah dekat, sampai-sampai pistol masing-masing menyentuh dahi lawan mereka, mereka berhenti. Sensasi dingin langsung terkirim melalui impuls yang berada di kening yang bersentuhan dengan ujung pistol.

Di dalam sepasang netra merah Akashi, terdapat sepercik rasa ragu dan tak rela. Dia juga pernah membunuh orang, meski sengaja namun orang tersebut tentu orang yang bersalah tentu saja—bukan pembunuhan rapi apalagi acak seperti yang dilakukan oleh organisasi yang menaungi orang di hadapannya ini.

Tapi kali ini yang (akan) dibunuhnya berbeda.

Seniornya pernah berkata, 'Pekerjaan kita akan menjadi lebih sulit jika melibatkan emosi'. Dulu dia hanya menganggapnya omong kosong karena takkan pernah punya kekasih atau orang dekat yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya; abaikan keluarga, keluarganya adalah orang baik-baik. Namun nyatanya Tuhan tak setuju dengan pendapatnya lalu dikirimkannyalah takdir untuk bertemu dengan seorang Nijimura Shuuzou.

Kali ini dia merasa takdir sedang mempermainkannya; dan ucapan seniornya terasa sangat benar dan menusuk relung hatinya yang terdalam.

"Akashi."

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Nijimura mendengus geli. Pandangannya meredup dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang tak dapat Akashi tebak apa artinya.

"Sungguh, yang kubilang barusan, itu memang benar. Kau jangan jadi satu-satunya orang yang merasa terbebani di sini."

Pemuda merah itu mengernyitkan alisnya ragu. Menebak-nebak perkataan mana yang Nijimura maksud sebelum akhirnya perkataan tadi dibalas dengan senyum miring.

"Baguslah," responnya singkat. Sesaat kemudian matanya menajam. Bibir tipisnya berucap, "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja daritadi? Kau sudah memainkan pistolmu. Aku juga sedang dalam posisi _defenseless_. Seharusnya kau bisa membunuhku dengan mudah."

"Tidak seru," Nijimura membalas tanpa beban, "aku lebih suka yang menantang. Bukankah dalam posisi sama-sama terancam ini membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat? Seperti yang kuucapkan tadi, teka-teki siapa yang mati lebih dulu."

"Oh baguslah. Kita hitung mundur saja bagaimana?"

Seringai yang lebih kejam dibanding sebelumnya terulas di bibir pemuda yang lebih tua. "Tidak ada yang tahu kau menembak saat hitungan satu, dua, tiga, atau malah kau akan menembak duluan sebelum kita sempat menghitung. Aku pemain bersih omong-omong. Aku akan menembak di hitungan ketiga—ups, keceplosan."

"Keh," pemilik rambut semerah darah berdecak sebal, "aku juga pemain bersih. Anggap saja ini perlakuan spesial karena kau orang yang berbeda."

"Padahal aku baru mau bilang soal 'perlakuan spesial'. Yah, ini juga perlakuan spesial untukmu."

Mereka berdua kini sama-sama terdiam. Pandangan mata menajam dan jari sudah siap di pelatuk. Iris merah dan kelabu bertabrakan, saling menatap dengan intens dari jarak seintim itu. Wajah mereka yang datar, menyembunyikan semuanya.

Mulut mereka terbuka bersamaan—dengan ucapan yang juga diucapkan berbarengan.

"Tiga."

"Dua."

"Satu."

 _Dor_!

.

.

.

Satu tubuh ambruk ke belakang dengan lubang yang menganga di dahinya. Satu yang lain hanya bisa termangu tak percaya. Dia yakin sekali, kalau orang di hadapannya juga menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Seharusnya ... seharusnya ... dia juga—

—" _Aku takkan menyakitimu, pegang janjiku,"_ sebuah ingatan dipanggil tanpa perintah.

Saat itu juga pistol yang digenggamnya terjatuh, menyusul pistol lain yang lebih dulu terjatuh ke lantai keramik yang dingin.

Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat bersalah telah membunuh orang. Baru kali ini tubuhnya merasakan tremor sehebat ini. Baru kali ini rasanya dia ingin menangis karena perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba merasuk ke dadanya.

Nijimura Shuuzou ternyata memegang pistol kosong; tanpa peluru di dalamnya.

 **Owari**

Halo!

Ini apa btw yah. Proyek awal NijiAka-ku bukan ini, lagi proses pengetikkan tapi masih bingung nyari _event_ —berhubung itu fanfik jenis _development_! _relationship_ jadi rada susah juga, _feel_ nulis juga lagi ilang. Dan untunglah ada ide kecil mampir dan fik ini pun jadi (itu udah jalan berhari-hari belum selesai ini satu jam aja selesai _whatthehell_ ). Mungkin judulnya nggak nyambung tapi ya udahlah. Omong-omong, ada yang tau grup NijiAka facebook nggak? Aku pengen gabung nih—ini serius, kalau ada yang tahu pls jawab (yang grup _shipper_ Indonesia pasti, bukan grup luar). Aku kesepian nggak ada temen _fangirling_ -an hiks ;_;

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
